


According to plan!

by Remlundskan



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Ed wants Oswald dead... Right?, Gunplay, Implied/Referenced Torture, Knifeplay, M/M, Oswald knows all, PWP, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, dark!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 08:53:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11665764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remlundskan/pseuds/Remlundskan
Summary: Ed has got it all planned out. Sneak in to the mansion, catch Oswald off guard, tie him up and torture him. Slow and painful! For hours and hours! Just like he promised!Except that things don't go according to plan.But no matter what, he can't let the Penguin win!





	According to plan!

Edward Nygma was not a patient man. But even if he had been, that patience was now long gone. He had spent the past… three? Four? … hours, doing everything in his power to humiliate the Penguin and the birdlike little man had responded with sarcasm, insults… Oh, and laughter. Oswald Cobblepot had *laughed*at him! Edward knew that he was inflicting some serious pain, the cuts and bruises on the former Mayor’s body was a telltale sign of that, and still, Oswald refused to give in. He wasn’t begging, he wasn’t pleading for mercy and he STILL wasn’t calling him Riddler.

To say that Ed was frustrated was a huge understatement.

He looked around in Oswald’s bedroom. It had been child’s play getting into the mansion without getting caught and even easier to catch Oswald off guard, just as he was getting ready for bed and tie him to the bed, half naked and humiliated, but he had been using all of his best tools by now and Oswald refused to give in.

Oswald wasn’t supposed to win this! This was Ed’s game, and he excelled at this game. Oswald was supposed to suffer, to cry from the pain, to beg forgiveness for what he had done, for betraying him, for murdering his beloved Isabella, for lying to his face, for claiming that it was all for love…

His grip hardened on the knife and it took everything he had not to ram the sharp blade into the little man’s deceitful heart. He didn’t want it to end just yet. He wasn’t even all that certain that he wanted it to end. Oswald had to call him the Riddler, that was the main goal. Everything else was just a bonus.

With a deep breath he moved back to the bed, where Oswald was spread eagle like some virgin sacrifice to the gods, helpless, completely at his mercy, and slowly dragged the tip of the knife along the broken leg. It would be so easy, he thought to himself, if Oswald would just accept his fate and do as he was told.

“You know what you have to do, Oswald!” he said, stopping the knife right above the knee. “Just say it, and I promise your death will be quick and… somewhat painless. But if you keep this up…” He pressed down on the knife, just enough to break the skin, to prove his point and heard Oswald hiss in pain. He enjoyed the sound, but it wasn’t enough. Oswald wasn’t broken. Despite everything that Ed had put him through over the past couple of hours, the man was not broken. He wasn’t even crying. Ed looked up at his former best friend, trying to ignore his frustration, hoping to find something, a crack in the armor, something to indicate that he was close to breaking, but found nothing.

The look of defiance was still all over Oswald’s face and it made Ed want to scream. He had made the man bleed, he had used every tool at his disposal and a few others that he found to be very useful, so what the ever-loving hell would it take for a man like Oswald to break…

And that’s when he saw it.

Considering everything he knew about Oswald Cobblepot, he really should be ashamed of himself for not thinking about it sooner, but he did have other things on his mind when he snuck inside the man’s bedroom, he was too preoccupied to notice.

The little bird was getting off on Ed torturing him! Wearing nothing but his pajama bottoms, Edward could easily see the outline of a very prominent erection straining against the fabric. Honestly? Who in their right mind would be turned on by being tortured by the man they had betrayed, the very man they claimed to…

Oh!

Oh, of course!

Edward almost felt like laughing. Oh, it had been right in front of him the whole time and he never even considered it. Could it really be that easy?! How could he have missed that?

He looked up at Oswald’s face. Oh, he was still defiant, still fighting him, but there was something else in those eyes, something that Ed had missed before. 

He’d been going about this all wrong, he could have had Oswald calling out his name hours ago. The thought brought a wave of exhilaration through his entire being.

“Oh, Oswald…” he said, almost feeling pity for the man. He saw anger flash in those big eyes, but he also noticed how Oswald’s cheeks were turning bright red and oh, yes, he was definitely breathing a bit heavier. How could he have been so stupid not to notice? He was never gonna win when it came to Oswald if he used violence and harsh words, no, with Oswald… He would have to use a different approach. 

Almost as in an afterthought, he moved the tip of the knife closer to Oswald’s groin, and had he not been holding it, he would have clapped his hands when he saw the twitching under those pajama bottoms. Oh, this would be over in no time at all. He would have the mighty Penguin licking his shoes by the time he was done with him. ‘You’re mine now, Oswald! I have you right where I want you!’

“…Ed…?

There was a tremor in his voice. He was afraid. Oswald was afraid! He knew that Ed had discovered his weakness. The crack in the armor! A rush unlike anything Ed had ever experienced before moved like lightning in his body. He felt like he was coming alive for the first time ever.

“Ed, you’ve made your point, ok? I understand, now… Stop this nonsense!”

But Ed was alive! This was better than anything he could have anticipated or planned for. There was no way he was stopping now. Oswald would be begging him in no time at all.

He didn’t respond to Oswald’s demand. He was busy thinking. He should have thought about that first, obviously. Oswald was still in love with him. Despite everything, despite what he had said and done, he still wanted Ed, in any way he could have him. Even if it meant being tortured… Because bad touching is better than no touching? Wow, Oswald really had it bad. And it would be his downfall.

“It’s really quite pathetic, you know, Oswald, completely unbecoming of the King of Gotham. I have tried to kill you… how many times now? I have threatened you, held a loaded gun to your face, I have hurt you, made you bleed, and through all that, you’re still in love with me?” He sounded almost regretful as he left the bed, placing the knife out of reach for Oswald and reached in the back of his trousers for his gun. Making a show of checking if it was loaded, he went back to the bed and sat down next to his prisoner. Oswald suddenly started thrashing against his ropes, trying to get free.

Ed was in absolute heaven. *Now* they were getting somewhere. His heart was pounding in his chest so hard it was almost painful. The penguin, at his mercy.

“I told you long ago, Oswald, that for men like you and me, love will always be our most crippling weakness. And look at you now. You have lost, because you fell in love!”

He placed the muzzle of the gun at Oswald’s temple.

“Stop moving!”

Of course, Oswald stopped moving. Ever the obedient son. Oh, that was an even better idea, Ed couldn’t stop himself from giggling, before putting on a mask of fake sadness.

“What would your mother say?!”

That fear he had seen in Oswald’s eyes was suddenly replaced with a blinding rage. He might not move, in fact, he wasn’t even breathing, but those eyes, that Ed had once found so mesmerizing, were shooting daggers at him, proving that the crime boss of Gotham was not one to mess with. A small part of Ed was glad that Oswald was tied up, because he had no doubt that the man would attack him in a heartbeat for even mentioning Gertrude’s name, love-sick fool or not. And if he was being totally honest with himself, Ed was grateful that there was still some of the man he once admired left in there. He would have hated it if Oswald had been nothing more than a broken shell of a man. He was the King of Gotham, after all, he wasn’t supposed to give in too easily.

That didn’t mean that he could just get away with anything, like blatantly insult Ed by not using his name. So, to show Oswald who really was in charge of this particular show, he moved the gun over to Oswald’s mouth.

“Open up!”

Oh, the fire in those eyes were blazing and there was a funny feeling in Ed’s stomach, but he ignored it and pressed the gun in between Oswald’s lips. There was something so obscene about the way his gun slipped inside that mouth and Ed found that his hand was moving on its own by now, moving the gun slowly in and out of those pink lips. So obscene and so mesmerizing, and so wrong.

“Suck it!” His voice felt weird, almost as if he had a cold or something and he frowned a bit. He didn’t like the way he sounded. The look in Oswald’s eyes had gone from blazing to pleading. He did not want to do this. Ed looked down towards the other man’s groin and found that oh yes, he did want to do that. Did he really think that he could fool Edward Nygma? That he could outsmart the Riddler? To prove that he wasn’t fooled, Ed simply reached down with his other hand and grabbed Oswald’s hard cock as hard as he could. The evidence was right there, did Oswald really think…

There was an outcry from the man on the bed and Ed looked up to see actual tears running down Oswald’s face. It was obvious that he was fighting this with every part of his being, but Ed was the better man here, the smarter man! A free man! Eyes fixed on Oswald’s, he kept moving the gun in and out of Oswald’s pretty mouth, wondering to himself when he had starting breathing so heavy.

“Go on, Oswald! Pretend it’s me!”

Oswald closed his eyes for a moment and fresh tears joined the others, but then, something seemed to change in him. When he opened his eyes, that defiance was back, but he stuck out his tongue and… and… Oh, my! Ed’s throat felt surprisingly dry as he watched Oswald move his lips over the gun, lovingly drag his tongue over it, not taking his eyes of Ed for a single second. In and out, the gun went and there was a quiet moan coming from Oswald that wasn’t supposed to be there.

Something was wrong here. For some reason, Ed didn’t feel like he was in charge anymore. But he couldn’t bring himself to stop. He couldn’t even take his eyes away from Oswald’s mouth. He was really working that gun, as if it was something else (Ed!) entirely and again, Ed felt that weird feeling in his stomach. He tried speaking and found to his astonishment that he had been holding his breath. What brought that on?

And why was Oswald looking at him like that? He was supposed to be the weak one, he was the one tied up in his bed at the moment, he was the one giving Ed’s gun one hell of a blowjob and…

Ed blinked a few times to clear his head. Oswald wasn’t broken, he knew that now. But Ed had other ways of making people talk. He removed the gun from Oswald’s mouth with an ‘plop’. Oswald’s lips were wet and glistening with saliva and it was hard not to look at them. Ed had to force himself to look somewhere else and his gaze fell upon his hand, still holding Oswald’s erection in a firm grip… When had Oswald started moving his hips like that? He shouldn’t be doing that, how long had he been doing that? He was pushing himself into Edward’s hand, again and again and finally, Ed flew up from the bed and took a few steps back. 

This was not going according to plan. The plan was to make Oswald pay, to torture him for hours and hours, just to hear him beg and scream for mercy. The plan was for Oswald to call him Riddler. Nothing more. And still, Oswald was messing with his head. He had a look in his eyes as if he knew something that Ed didn’t know and Ed hated not knowing things. He hated it even more when Oswald knew something and Ed didn’t.

Fine! Two could play that game! He realized now that there was only one thing he could do to get what he wanted. He had to lower himself to Oswald’s level. Oswald was not going to win. Edward was going to make sure of that. He would have Oswald screaming out the Riddler’s name if it killed him.

“You really are one sick puppy, Oswald!” He shook his head slightly as he walked back to the bed, as if he was disappointed. And he was. But not in Oswald.  
In himself!

This should have been finished a long time ago, and for some reason, he couldn’t bring himself to pull it off, as it were. Frustrated with his own inability to perform properly in such an important moment, he took Oswald’s pajama bottoms and simply pulled them down as far as possible. In all fairness, it wasn’t very far, on account of Oswald’s legs being tied to the bedposts, spread wide open and vulnerable, but he got what he wanted and there was a distinctive groan from Oswald as his cock was set free, but it was impossible to tell if it was from relief or embarrassment, or both.

Ed had never really seen another man naked before. When he was very young, he had seen his father in various stages of undress, but never like this, never completely naked, laid out on display. And if he had to put words to it, in his personal opinion, Oswald was a… strikingly handsome man. True, he had known that ever since they met, the man was made of pure charisma and charm, he was the flame that drew Ed, the moth, to him without thought or reason. Of course he had known that Oswald was handsome, he was the one to undress him and tend to his wounds, but… Things were different now. They were both different now. And he had never seen Oswald aroused before. 

He was a vision!

Ed wasn’t sure when he had stopped following his carefully laid out plan, but it was impossible to go back now. This wasn’t even his show anymore. He wasn’t even sure that it had ever been his show. Oswald was supposed to be humiliated, terrified, he was supposed to tremble with fear.

He wasn’t doing either of those things. His face was red, yes, but his eyes were literally sparkling with barely hidden desire. It was like he stopped caring that Ed had promised to kill him. He had stopped being afraid… if he had ever been afraid. And he was looking at Edward like he wanted to devour him and that feeling in Ed’s stomach was starting to burn him from the inside. He was having trouble breathing and his trousers felt incredibly tight.

And through it all, he kept on staring at Oswald, who was staring right back at him, with that look in his eyes, like he knew something Ed didn’t. Not even blinking, just… looking, at Ed, the way he was looking at Ed that night… that fateful night when Oswald won the election… with nothing but love and adoration and admiration and there was a very small, very quiet part of Edward Nygma that had missed that look, that reveled in it and wanted more of it, and Ed had no clue how to keep it down. He liked it when Oswald looked at him like that, he liked it when he was the object of Oswald’s affections, it stroked his ego, but too much had happened between them, things that were impossible to ignore, things that made situations like these… uncomfortable.

There was a hand on his groin, stroking him to a full erection and for about two thirds of a second, he actually thought that Oswald had somehow gotten loose and was treating himself to Ed’s meat, and then his brain kicked in and he realized that it was his own hand. He was touching himself! Why would he do that?! But it felt sensational, and the look in Oswald’s eyes was pure fire, and he didn’t have it in him to stop. So he kept going.

”Ed…”

Edward didn’t even realize that he was moving until he sat on the bed, and he had time to tell himself three times that what he was doing was insanity, before taking Oswald’s hard cock in his hand, causing the other man to moan out loud and raise his hips from the bed. He might excel at torture, but he was a damn expert when it came to this particular department. He had spent so many nights alone in his bed, conjuring up images in his head as he stroked himself, blatantly ignoring the fact that most of those images had involved the Mayor of Gotham.

Oswald was still fighting, he could see that, shaking his head and muttering to himself, but his own body betrayed him, and Ed relished the irony of that statement. Oswald, who betrayed him, was betrayed by his own feelings. Oh, the irony in that was just… fascinating.

“Your choice, Oswald”, he whispered, his voice soft now, his hand moving slowly up and down over the other man’s cock, “you know what to say… Just say the world and this will all be over…”

No, bad choice of words. In the position Oswald was now, he wouldn’t want it to be over. He would want Ed to finish him off. And he would never be able to look himself in the mirror without crying in shame after that. Having his enemy jerk him off, that must be the worst possible humiliation known to man.

He refused to acknowledge the fact that his own dick was so hard it was starting to hurt. It didn’t matter anyway. He was finally going to win over Oswald, he had the upper hand, who wouldn’t be excited at that? Now that he thought about it, it made perfect sense that he was aroused. Because it was Oswald! And he finally knew how to beat him!

“One little word, Oswald… How long have you thought about this, huh? How long have you wanted me to do this? Would you like me to keep going? Just say the word, and I will!”

What was the plan again? To make Oswald beg!

“All you have to do is beg for it!” 

He moved his hand a little faster and he could literally tell the very second that Oswald stopped fighting and allowed himself to enjoy what was happening. 

“Beg me for it, Oswald!”

He was panting now, ears buzzing and when Oswald started to moan in actual pleasure, it went straight to his head. Just beg me for it, Oswald, he thought to himself, feeling like he had no control left what so ever over his own actions. Beg me for it, give in, accept your fate, give me what I want, Oswald, please…

“Ed… Oh, Ed…”

A groan made it past Ed’s lips. He had to stop, before it got out of hand. Except that it already had. It had gotten out of hand the very moment that he entered the mansion. Edward left the bed, moving across the room to get the knife and went back to Oswald. He wasn’t even thinking right now, he just cut off the ropes that tied Oswald’s legs to the bed, yanked off the pajama bottoms and threw them on the floor. He needed Oswald to beg! He needed Oswald to… 

He needed Oswald! It wasn’t even a question of how or why, it was just a statement of fact. He had to! There was no way around it. Oswald was just lying there, spread wide open, like a sacrifice… It had just never occurred to him that it was for his benefit. Moving on pure instinct, not allowing himself to stop and think about what he was doing, what he was about to do, he pulled down his trousers and held himself for a few, endless seconds, before getting up on the bed, kneeling between Oswald’s legs.

The man had not even moved. He was still spreading his legs, wide apart, as if he had known all along that this would happen. Why wasn’t he kicking and screaming? Why wasn’t he trying to escape? Ed chose not to think about that too much. In fact, he chose not to think at all. Instead, he lifted Oswald’s legs up on his shoulders. For a second, the world froze as the two men looked at each other, both fully aware of what was about to happen. And then, Ed pushed himself inside the other man’s body in one hard shove, making Oswald scream.

A voice in the back of his head said something about lubrication, about preparation, about friction, but he wasn’t listening. His brain had stopped functioning. Because the sensations were too overwhelming! Oswald was so tight; it was like his dick was trapped in a vice. Not once, in his whole life, had Edward experience something similar. Every single cell in his body was on fire, and this weird painful pleasure surged through him, making him dizzy.

Did it feel like this for Oswald as well? Ed opened his eyes (When had he closed them?) and looked straight into Oswald’s eyes. Those were screams of pain, right? Ed pulled out a bit and then pushed inside again, moaning out loud as the feeling of painful pleasure intensified. Oswald was still screaming, but it didn’t really sound like screaming in pain and agony. Oswald was supposed to hurt. He was supposed to pay! So Ed pushed in even harder, over and over, watching Oswald’s face for any sign of agony, and all he saw was those wet lips and all he heard was the way those screams turned into loud moans and he needed Oswald to be quiet, he needed him to stop trying to get inside Ed’s head, so he moved in and pressed his lips against Oswald’s mouth to shut him up, forcing his tongue inside just like he had forced himself inside minutes earlier.

Except it backfired when Oswald’s hips rose up to meet him, matching his thrusts. It backfired when Oswald’s tongue met his and Edward’s brain stopped functioning. It backfired, because Ed had never felt anything like this before and he never wanted it to stop.

Raising himself up again, he kept on pushing, and Oswald kept on matching each and every thrust. The sound of his balls slapping against Oswald’s perky butt was beyond obscene, and despite that, Ed increased his speed, wanting to hear it over and over, for the rest of his life.

“Say it… Beg me for it… Beg me, Oswald…” He wasn’t even sure what he was asking, exactly, he just knew that it was important. He moved forward, placing the edge of the knife under Oswald’s throat, feeling a rush of complete power when Oswald tilted his head submissively to the right, exposing his neck, as if he was daring Ed to make a move. Edward stared at that flawless neck, and he pressed the knife a little harder, but the only response he got was a low moan.

“Beg for it!

And then, finally, he got what he wanted.

“Ed… please… oh, Ed, don’t stop, please, Ed… oh…”

The feeling of ecstasy that came over him at hearing those words was so powerful that he almost dropped the knife. That voice in the back of his head said something about riddles, but Edward couldn’t think. What was a riddle? Was there an R in it? What was an R?

Oswald was begging him now, pleading with him, as if the floodgates were opened and he was unable to stop himself and Edward realized that he was saying Oswald’s name, over and over. How could he have been so wrong? There is no Ed Nygma without the Penguin! One could not exist without the other. He needed Oswald, just as much as Oswald needed him. Wanted him, just as badly as Oswald wanted him. Loved him just as fiercely…

Oh, my!

With an outcry that may or may not have been a prayer to a higher power, Ed started slamming his dick inside Oswald’s ass, reaching down with one hand to grasp Oswald’s cock once more, jerking it in time with his thrusts. The hand that held the knife against Oswald’s perfect neck trembled, but he held on, some part of him making sure that he pressed just enough so it wouldn’t do any real damage. Oswald kept on saying his name, kept on begging him and it was just too much, his heart couldn’t take it.

Edward would deny it till the day he died, but it was the sight of Oswald coming, shooting his cum all over Ed’s hand, that finally drove him to climax, seeing his little bird come undone because of Ed was just so… sensational. And when he did cum, he kept on repeating Oswald’s name, like a mantra.

He collapsed on top of Oswald after that, all energy leaving his body through his dick, slowly removing the knife from Oswald’s neck. If he could just stop the world from moving, that would be great. Very carefully, he pulled out and since that took more energy than he actually had, he remained where he was, head resting on Oswald’s chest, listening to the other man’s rapidly beating heart.

Neither man spoke for what felt like an eternity, just lying together, breathing, and absolutely not thinking about what they had done.

“Do you understand now?” Oswald finally asked, still out of breath. Ed had just enough energy to lift his head and look at him. “You can’t have one… without the other! We need each other!”

The reality of what had happened felt like a bucket of ice cold water in his face. He understood now! He did! He would never be able to kill the Penguin. Whether he liked it or not, their lives were intertwined. When he though Oswald was dead, a part of him had died too. And it was only here, now, that he finally understood why that was.

“Damnit, Oswald… “

This was not how he had planned it. None of this was according to plan. And it irritated him to no end that Oswald STILL had won, despite everything. Oswald had known all along, he knew right from the start that Ed was never gonna win, he was never gonna beat the Penguin…

As soon as he had his energy back, he was gonna storm out of here. He needed time to think! And he couldn’t do that when he was half naked, lying in bed with an equally naked Penguin! What in the world had he been thinking? How did it come to this?! Very slowly, he sat up, looking down at Oswald. The King of Gotham! His only equal, the only man who had ever understood him, the one who had ever seen him as he truly was and still loved him.

Without saying a word, he picked up the knife once again. There wasn’t even a hint of fear in Oswald’s eyes. He was so confident that he was right, that Ed wouldn’t hurt him, and Ed wanted to hurt him, just for knowing that. Instead, he cut off the ropes that held Oswald’s arms and got up from the bed as Oswald massaged his aching wrists. He had to leave, he needed to think. He noticed that Oswald was staring at something and realized that he was still walking around with his pants down and his dick out. He quickly pulled them back up, and looked around for an exit. He felt lightheaded, disoriented and that part of him that was usually so good at staying quiet, was screaming at him to get back in bed and never leave.

He knew what would happened if he did. They would be unstoppable, him and Oswald. Together, they would rule Gotham, they would be the undisputed kings of the underworld.

“It’s ok!” Oswald said, still not moving from the bed. “Go!”

Ed left without another word.

They both knew that he would be back for more.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this scene in my head where Ed is making good on his promise to torture Os for hours and days, frustrated beyond measure because Oswald just flat out refuses to give in and call him Riddler or beg for mercy. And then, it hits him, that Oswald might actually be getting off on this, on account of how he feels about Ed and all that, and Ed decides to try on a new approach and suddenly, the 'torture' turns sexual and he starts teasing Oswald, either grabbing himself, or Oswald, delighted when he finally gets a reaction and it gets more and more intense and Ed doesn't even notice that he is also aroused by this and he is stripping Oswald (because of the humiliation, of course, nothing else) and keeps up the sexual torture and Oswald is fighting so hard not to give in, but Ed is way too good at what he does and eventually, they are both sweaty and panting and finally, Oswald starts begging, he just can't stop himself, he just wants it all to end, he just wants to cum, and Ed, lost in a haze of rage and lust just flips him over and pushes himself inside and it was NOT part of the plan, but it's like he has no control over his own actions and Oswald STILL won't call him Riddler, but he keeps on chanting 'Ed... Ed... Ed...' and 'please' and that one word is what finally drives Ed, what pushes them both, over the edge and they are so loud.....................
> 
> Anyway.......... I wrote this!


End file.
